Maldito MuggleCupido
by Bonny Spynelly
Summary: No pudo quererla y ahora se lamenta que perdiese aquella bella oportunidad.


El aire golpeaba contra sus mejillas rosadas, revolvían sin cesar su despeinado cabello y aquella frescura lo mareaba, provocando nauseas. La copa colgaba de su mano izquierda, mientras que la otra aflojaba su corbata azul y la dejaba caer al suelo. Estaba solo, abatido, abandonado en aquel inmenso planeta, sin más compañía que su copa de licor y una horrible casa vacía que nunca le había gustado. Sin duda alguna había perdido el rumbo de su vida desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Hacía tiempo que su vida era monótona, desde hacía años tenía la sensación de no caminar por donde deseaba y que muchas cosas controlaban sus decisiones; una era la influencia que tenía su padre sobre su vida. No había sido feliz, tampoco esperaba serlo, pero ahora veía todos sus errores y se maldecía por cada uno de ellos. Y el mayor error de su vida había sido acceder a aquel compromiso que lo había atado, ahogado y atormentado hasta límites insospechados. Nunca había querido a Astoria, tal vez ella a él, pero jamás podría quererla como algo más que una amiga. Una chica, varios años más pequeña, con un hombre como él, cuyo destino había sido acabar encerrado durante dos años tras la gran guerra acusado de mortífago y sin más futuro que un trabajo mal pagado de funcionario en el ministerio de magia.

Aceptaba que no había sido un esposo ejemplar, abandonando a su mujer en momentos tan importantes como el nacimiento de su único hijo, que nunca le había dado cariño y tampoco apoyo en los momentos más difíciles de su vida. Ni si quiera se había preocupado en disimular en presencia de otros, dejando claro que no estaba por amor con aquella mujer y únicamente había consentido tener relaciones cuando había estado borracho, quizá necesitado de yacer con una mujer. Y en un gran descuido había nacido Scorpius, un niño que había llegado a un hogar hostil y carente del cariño que se puede necesitar.

Hasta la llegada de su primogénito le había importado poco las cosas, pero tampoco quería arruinar una vida que no era suya y Scorpius merecía tener una vida mejor que la suya propia. Los intentos por ser algo más amables con Astoria, habían resultado fatídicos, llevando su relación hacia el precipicio. La mujer lo había entendido todo al revés, creyendo que sus sentimientos habían cambiado para con ella y llegando a ser demasiado cariñosa para su gusto. Aguantó durante una semana aquellas muestras de amor, viendo como su mujer sonreía ante aquel gustoso cambio y acabó explotando. Aun podía recordar todo lo que había pasado.

El pequeño Scorpius dormía plácidamente en su cunita, que estaba situada junto al sillón donde se había recostado a descansar. Había pasado una mala noche y el día lo había sorprendido despierto, dejando unas moradas huellas bajo sus ojos. Por fin tenía algo de paz, después de luchar contra la llantina imparable de su hijo, y podía cerrar los ojos hasta la siguiente toma de leche.

El silencio no duró mucho, pues el ruido de las llaves al girar en la cerradura llamó su atención e hizo sonar todas sus alarmas; Astoria había llegado y la tranquilidad se había esfumado. Dio un salto, sentándose en el sofá y sus hombros se tensaron en reacción a la aparición sorpresa de su esposa. Giró la cabeza, viendo como ella cerraba la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido y le sonreía satisfecha.

—Has conseguido que se duerma —susurró, acercándose y sentándose a su vera—. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—¿Con mucha paciencia? —Algo que no tenía en ese momento para soportar sus "cariñitos".

—Gracias por dejarme salir con mi hermana, necesitaba un respiro y descansar de todo esto.

Después de aquel comentario notó como la cabellera de Astoria rozaba su pómulo y el peso de su cabeza caía sobre el hombro. Sin duda alguna se estaba tomando libertades últimamente que no le gustaban nada y necesitaba parar todo aquello, pues había cogido una velocidad vertiginosa y tenía la sensación de que acabaría por estrellarse si no conseguía frenar a tiempo. Intentó separarse, alejándola con la mano, pero ella parecía reacia a alejarse. Aquella actitud estaba acabando con los pocos resquicios de paciencia que había en su interior, así que volvió a hacer lo mismo seguido nuevamente por el fracaso.

—Astoria, te agradecería que soltases mi brazo —dijo entre dientes.

—Vamos Draco, necesito disfrutar de ti. Últimamente has estado muy atento a mí y a tu hijo. —Notó los labios de ella en la oreja, algo que lo puso en alerta nuevamente—. Pero ahora te necesito como esposo.

—¡Ya basta!

Tiró del brazo de su esposa, haciendo que cayese al suelo de forma ensordecedora, y se puso en pie. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el rostro de ella donde se reflejaba incredulidad, ante lo que acaba de acontecer, dolor, decepción y miedo. Los llantos del niño, que hasta ese entonces había dormido plácidamente en la cuna, no tardaron en escucharse y le taladró los oídos.

No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder; había perdido los estribos. No sabía que hacer pues por un lado estaba su mujer, tirada en el suelo esperando a que le tendiese la mano para recogerla, y por otro estaba su hijo, que no paraba de chillar. Pero su corazón llamaba a gritos para que socorriese a su pequeño, a que lo protegiese y silenciara ese llanto que tanto daño le estaba provocando en su corazón. Sí, él tenía corazón y sólo una persona se lo había hecho saber; Scorpius.

Dejando allí abandonada a su esposa, tomó en brazos al pequeño que enseguida sintió el calor que desprendía y dejó de llorar. De reojos vio como Astoria se ponía en pie, sin ayuda de nadie, y salía corriendo hacia la habitación.

Después de todo aquello su vida había cambiado. La relación con Astoria cambió por completo y sus días en pareja fueron mucho más difíciles, convirtiendo cualquier conversación en fuertes discusiones. Aun así ella continuó allí, a su lado durante algunos meses más. No había conseguido valorar aquella fría e insípida compañía, pero ahora la extrañaba y lo necesitaba tanto como respirar. Quería que volviese, continuar siendo aquella familia extraña y estrambótica.

Subió casi arrastras las escaleras, golpeando el inicio de cada escalón con la puntera de su zapato, hasta llegar hasta el último piso. Abrió la puerta con gran dificultad, pues veía algo borroso y la llave se movía de un lado a otro cuando intentaba introducirla en la cerradura. Soltó la corbata en la mesita de la entrada, dejó caer el vaso de cristal al suelo, el cual se rompió, y fue quitándose los zapatos hasta llegar al sofá, dónde se tumbó boca arriba.

Su vida antes era un desastre, pero… ¿qué sería de él ahora? Sin Astoria, sin su pequeño y sin trabajo. El alcohol era lo único que le quedaba para endulzar su vida y conseguir inhibirse de todo lo que le rodeaba. Pensando aquello consiguió que el sueño lo envolviese, cerrando los ojos y olvidando todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su maltrecha vida.

Sentía frío en su mejilla, algo rozar su nariz y sus labios. Paseó por allí la mano, para comprobar que era aquello que se atrevía a interrumpir su descanso, pero nada había allí. Se removió, para acomodarse y otra vez aquel tacto frío. Sobresaltado abrió los ojos, mirando a su alrededor y la descubrió allí en cuclillas, junto a él. Se irguió, apoyándose en el brazo de ella y la observó extrañado.

Astoria se puso inmediatamente en pie, ofreciéndole un zumo de naranja, que parecía recién exprimido. No podía hablar, pues no tenía nada que decir ante todo aquello, y dio un pequeño sorbo, que le hizo estremecerse por la acidez. Observó la casa, la cual extrañamente estaba ordenada y limpia.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Su voz sonó algo ronca y desgarrada.

—Vine a echarte una mano con la casa. Sé que eres un desastre con el hogar y pensé que quizá necesitabas ayuda para adaptarte a tu nueva vida.

—Astoria yo… —Se vio interrumpido.

—No tienes nada que explicar Draco, todo está hablado y no hay nada que decir —dijo con tono amable, aunque físicamente parecía cansada y algo hundida—. Somos adultos y podemos resolver las cosas como tales. No salió bien y lo puedo comprender.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo quererte como tú a mí —se explicó, mirando directamente a los negros ojos de ella—. Pero quizá no sea necesario separarnos, podemos seguir estando juntos.

La mujer no comentó nada ante aquello, simplemente se dedicó a entrar en la habitación. Él continuó allí sentado, ensimismado y algo adormecido. La jaqueca, después de la borrachera que había cogido aquella noche, comenzaba a atormentarle. Debía recordar no volver a beber tres botellas de whisky a secas. Al terminar de beber el zumo, vio como Astoria salía de nuevo de la habitación con las sabanas en los brazos.

—Recuerda lavar las sabanas y tenderlas. Te será fácil, sólo te aconsejo que lo hagas en la terraza para que no mojes toda la casa —le comentó, mientras dejaba la ropa en un rincón.

—Astoria —llamó a la mujer.

Ella se acercó hacia el sofá, dónde aun seguía sentado él y se arrodilló, fijando sus tristes ojos en los del hombre.

—Draco Malfoy, ¿de verdad piensas que todo eso funcionaría? —El frunció el ceño ante aquella pregunta—. ¿Qué pasaría si tú quieres a otra mujer? ¿Y si yo consigo rehacer mi vida con otro hombre? ¿Lo meto contigo en la cama? —Ella negó con la cabeza—. Tenemos derecho ha hacer nuestra vida por separado, ha darnos una nueva oportunidad y no encerrarnos en un matrimonio al que nuestros padres nos obligaron. Esto no debe significar el fin de nuestra vida, porque fuera de estas paredes hay algo más.

—Pero Scorpius…

—Ahora es pequeño, no se dará cuenta apenas de nada y tú lo podrás ver siempre que quieras. Es más, te lo dejaré siempre que tú quieras. —Acarició la mejilla, haciendo una mueca que se parecía sospechosamente a una pequeña sonrisa—. Cuando sea mayor podrá entender porque sus padres decidieron vivir por separado y llevar vidas diferentes. Por ahora debe crecer rodeado de amor y no de unos padres que discuten todo el día.

Draco asintió, satisfecho por aquellas palabras e intentó devolver aquella media sonrisa. Astoria acarició su rodilla, a modo de despedida y la vio marcharse por la puerta. Nuevamente estaba solo, pero con esperanzas renovadas y con nuevas ideas en la cabeza. A fin de cuenta la vida no había acabado aun y podía aprovechar lo que quedaba de ella, haciendo todo lo que le apetecía y siendo por fin libre de cualquier atadura.


End file.
